How to Kill a Dragon
by QuikerKookie
Summary: A medieval story. Sora sets out to slay the dragon destroying her kingdom. Along with Tai, she experiences the adventure of a lifetime. RR my first fic


Hey! This is my first fic but I accept all reviews! Criticism is helpful along with support. This is an idea I had from a school essay I had to write, surprisingly. I hope you like it. Read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, just this plot!  
  
The stars in the sky glittered like fairy dust as Sora Takenouchi stared at them in amazement with her enchanting, twinkling, crimson eyes. She lifted her finger to the sky and traced a constellation of stars in the shape of a unicorn as a captivating voice spoke. The voice belonged to Jyou, a magical wizard. Jyou smiled as he sat in his navy traveling cloak holding his staff as he described a fairy with magical powers to the teen. He often came to this balcony and told her of his adventures. Sora was always eager to hear more yet he did have other responsibilities, just like she did. However, his visit was cut short by a guard shouting out, "Princess! Princess, where are you?"  
  
Sighing in frustration, Sora responded, "I'm out here!" then turned to the wizard and said, "Sorry, but it looks like our time is up. I wish you would have been able to finish your story."  
  
Jyou answered, "Yes, but I will return as you know. Now, I must depart before my presence is discovered."  
  
"Goodbye." And with that, Jyou teleported back to his home. Sora was sad that Jyou had left, as he was her only contact to the outside world. The castle that she lived in was surrounded by a wall that she was not allowed to pass. As beautiful as the castle and castle grounds were, Sora wished she could be free to go where she pleased. She had no real friends except her horse but, it wasn't the same. She had no one to confide in, to laugh with, to grow with. To pass the time, she began training with a sword although her mother disagreed. She knew it was not feminine, but what else was there to do? She supposed she could sew like her mother, yet sitting on a chair with a needle and thread all day did not appeal to her. At least with her sword, she felt like she was doing something. She could defend her self now and was not ashamed of her natural skill. Why not put her talent to good use? However, she knew her mother was concerned with her finding a husband. Yet no man wanted to beaten by his wife with a sword and she was not willing to lose purposely. Her pride and competitive nature would not let her. So she remained without a husband and she was not upset at all. She wanted to experience life before she became tied down.  
  
However, she could understand why her father was so protective. A dragon was currently assaulting the subjects of her kingdom, which was another reason she was frustrated that Jyou left early. She wanted to ask him about dragons. She knew the wise wizard knew a way to defeat the dragon.  
  
Sora walked into her room and sat at her mirror while she brushed her auburn hair. A plan began to form in her mind. She knew the wizard live in the forest at the edge of the castle walls to the south. Maybe, just maybe, she could escape the walls and go to the wizard's home. She could learn the way to slay the dragon and save her own kingdom.  
  
Although she did not admit it to anyone, Sora often felt that she would be an inept ruler. She knew nothing of the lives of her people. How could she rule them when she had no idea about their lives? She supposed that her future husband was supposed to handle the affairs of her kingdom but she wanted to help, not just sit and look pretty. It wasn't her way. So she decided that she would go and slay the dragon herself and, on the way, she would experience the lives her people lead. Unfortunately, she could not leave right away. In a week, a prince and is his family were coming to see about marriage. Even though she didn't want to marry, she also did not want to embarrass her parents by suddenly disappearing. It would also give her time to find the necessary items she would need for her journey.  
  
And with the thought of her coming adventure, Sora climbed into bed, hoping for the best for her kingdom and herself.  
  
A/N: What did ya think??? Tell me in a review!!! Thanks bunches! 


End file.
